<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platinums 2020 by schrootdinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085649">Platinums 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger'>schrootdinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Videogames [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Control (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of videogames fanarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Videogames [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shadow of the Tomb Raider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This year I completed some videogames so I decided to make art for each of the platinums achieved 🏆</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙, 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑚𝑏. 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒.</p><p> <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a patreon recently so if you wanna know more about it its in the carrd ↓↓↓ and also my commissions are open!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1358708752392855552">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>